Historically, audiovisual systems in a theater or auditorium setting used a screen that reflected video, but was essentially transparent to audio. In these systems, speakers could be placed behind the screen, and sound from the speakers would pass through the screen to an audience seating area.
As video technology evolved, it became practical to use large panels that emit light directly to the audience seating area, such as light emitting diode panels. These panels produced superior video, but were no longer transparent to audio. Speakers could no longer be placed behind these large video panels.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Elements in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale. The configurations shown in the drawings are merely examples, and should not be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.